Bleached Shinobi Redux
by Story-lover1414
Summary: After Ichigo's recent battle Kisuke feared that he wouldn't be strong enough to rescue Rukia from the Soul Society and called an old group of friends for help, the only problem, Aizen isn't the only one that they set their sights on
1. The Beginning of a new Adventure

**This is it, my 100% True actual story of Bleached Shinobi with me actually being serious as I write it so enjoy**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Italics for thoughts, zanpaktou**

**Underlined and bold for Sealed characters**

**Bold for Hado, Jutsu**

**XChapter StartX**

Kisuke sighed as he thought back to the prone form of a severely injured Ichigo, who was now recovering, after his encounter with Byakuya Kuchiki and to be honest Kisuke thought that Ichigo would have been stronger and even if he did succeed in awakening his zanpakuto the chances of him dieing when he went to the Seireitei was a likely chance, a chance that increased if the taicho's decided to get involved. After thinking it over a couple of more seconds he decided to make the call.

Besides even if Kisuke did call them didn't mean that Ichigo wouldn't be able to recuse Rukia without a fight they, after all, had there own objective that lay within the Seireitei.

Kisuke pulled out a something that resembled a cell phone and dialed a single number and waited as it rang before someone picked up.

_"This had better be important_ _Kisuke"_ a male voice sounded through the phone like device.

"Now what could make you think that?" Kisuke asked in a jovial tone as a deep silence took hold for a few seconds before the man on the other end of the phone said _"Do I need to get her need to come over and teach you a lesson again?"_.

When Kisuke heard the question he started to shake and broke out in a sweat as the memories of a certain event popped into his mind, _A sea of fire and a figure cloaked in shadow looking down at him from an out cropping of rock, the only thing visible was a lone green eye that was glowing_, a cough brought Kisuke out of his memories and looked to see that the cough came from the phone "N-No there's no need for you to do that _Please for the love of Reiō don't do that._" Kisuke said while thinking the last part.

A chuckle came from the phone _"So why exactly did you call, do Shinji and the others need another sparring war." _

Kisuke shook his head as he could hardly believe, even now, that one person could take on eight taicho class opponents, who had the ability to increase their power without calling on their zanpakuto, and continue to do so until they were all exhausted and couldn't move was something he wouldn't have believed unless he had to see for himself and even then it was still hard to believe "A trip to the Seireitei" was all that Kisuke said and the other person on the phone became dead silent.

_"It's happening isn't it?"_ it was a simply question but both Kisuke and the man the voice belonged to knew excatly what it meant.

"Yes, he's starting to make his move." Kisuke said and both of them knew he was taking about Aizen.

_"So how is Maskai's boy doing, is he anywhere close to being ready?"_ the man asked as he was curious as to how strong the son of his eccentric friend was.

"He's strong but not at the level I thought he'd be by now, he fought against two taicho-level fighters when they came to retrieve Rukia Kuchiki in the world of the living and was barely able to fight against push the fuku-taicho back before he was easily incapacitate by the tiacho." Kisuke said as he wanted to hear what that man thought about Ichigo.

_"He's **that** bad, it's no wonder you called me, while ignoring your promise to us"_ the man said who was beginning to see where this call was going.

"He hadn't even awakened his shikai yet but besides that how many are you going to be bringing with you?"

_"Doesn't even have a shikai it's no wonder the boy got his ass handed to him but ignoring that six including myself, four of them, as you know, have individuals that piqued their interests and the last one is going to retrieve something that belongs to them, though you knew all that already didn't you Kisuke?"_ the man said with his voice full of amusemen, something that caused Kisuke to roll his eyes.

"_She_ isn't going to be going with you is she" Kisuke asked, the worry and fear clear in his voice, as he knew exactly what would happen if she entered the Soul Society. Complete and total annihilation, she gave a demonstration when he found out what her zanpakuto could do and her simply doing the equivalent of an arm flex had completely destroyed Kisukes underground training area and he had only been able to just finish fixing it about a week ago and he wasn't in the mood to fix anything of that scale again.

Kisuke heard a chuckle come form the phone _"You can relax she won't be coming with us, we don't want to reveal what she can do not until **he** makes his opening move at least"_ the man said causing Kisuke to relax and let out a sigh of relief.

"So when are you guys going to reveal yourselves?" Kisuke asked as he wanted to be prepared for when they arrived as when they do come into town it's never quiet for long.

The man chuckled a little _"In a couple of days, after all I want to personally oversee the boy's training after he unlocks his shikai and don't argue with me, you know as well as I do that he's got to gain as much strength as possible to survive his little trip through the Seireitei and I'm going to help him."_ the man said causing Kisuke to feel a swell of pity for Ichigo to form.

Kisuke was trying to think of a way to not have him try and train Ichigo, that was practically signing him to a death sentence, having thought of nothing Kisuke could only sigh "Very well after I get Ichigo to activating his shikai you'll be the one to train him, but I ask for his and his families sake please don't go to far I don't think the boy can take it."

"Heh, very well I accept your condition I'll make sure not to go over board during his training, anyways Kisuke thanks for the call you'll see us in a few days."

"I sort of look forward to the visit...Naruto." Kisuke said before closing the phone before he stood up and headed for his training ground hoping that he could find some way to reinforce it.

-Unknown Location-

Naruto put his phone away and looked up at the ceiling _'Karakura Town, the last time that we were there was for Misaki's Wedding'_ Naruto thought before he turned and decided to go to sleep when he heard the soft cry of 'daddy' and turned around and smiled when he saw his five year old daughter who was rubbing one of her eyes sleepily and had a small cat stuffed animal tucked in her other arm "Matatabi, what are you doing up?" Naruto asked her while going over to her and picking her up.

Matatabi was a young girl that barely came up to Naruto's waist, she had long blonde hair that went pass her lower back, something that she got from her mother, and blue eyes that were a shade darker then his own, as soon as Naruto picked her up she put her head on his shoulder "I want to sleep with daddy" was all that she said before falling asleep causing Naruto to chuckle before he walked to his bedroom and saw her mother in bed reading a book.

"Hey, look who wants to sleep with us." Naruto said causing Yugito to look up from her book and over in his direction where her eyes fell on Naruto holding their sleeping daughter to him, something that brought a warm smile to her.

"She must have really wanted her daddy, I put her to bed an hour ago." Yugito said as she put her book on a nearby nightstand and patted the spot next to her indicating for Naruto to sit down next to her.

Naruto walked over to their bed and layed down next to Yugito and, as if sensing her mothers presence, Matatabi rolled over so that she was closer to Yugito and grabbed onto her arm an action that cause him to chuckle and Yugito to smile before she looked up at Naruto "So what did you and Kisuke talk about?"

"Overheard our talk did you?"

"No it's just that 'special' phone rang and the only one with the number to that are the vizards, and Kisuke." Yugito said with a look that said 'as if you didn't already know'.

Naruto chuckled at that and waited a few seconds, trying to imagine the reactions of certain individuals, "Were're going to be accompanying someone to the Seireitei."

When Yugito heard that left her wide eyed and jaw hanging before she closed she composed herself "So the time's finally come huh, the time were they finally know about us and time to see what the second wielders are capable of." Yugito said before an afterthought popped into her head "So, who's going to stay behind."

"Mei and Tsunade, I don't want to reveal what our group is fully capable of yet and besides I shudder to think of what Mei would to the Seireitei if someone pissed her off." Naruto said while a cold shudder ran down his back.

Yugito was relieved to hear the Mei wasn't going to be heading to the Seireitei as the thought of what she could do to the Seireitei made her shiver and feel sorry for the shinigami there.

"So when are we going to go there?"

"Well first I'm going to be training Masaki's boy so that he can obtain his obtained shinigami powers, and after he awakens his shikai I'll be training him until Kisuke thinks he's ready enough then we all get to head on over to the Seireitei and give them their little 'test'." Naruto said before he yawned and decided that it was time to sleep and gave Yugito a kiss before they both entered the blissful land of sleep.

When morning came Naruto found that Matatabi had somehow been gently sandwiched between him and Yugito , who had there arms wrapped around each other, something which caused Naruto to smile and unwrap his arms around Yugito causing to start to stir before Naruto created a **Kage Bushin** (_Shadow Clone_) and switched places with it using the **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (_Body Replacement Technique_) before he started walking towards the door and grabbed a house coat as he walked out of the door and headed to the kitchen and was surprised to find that Haku was up and already making breakfast.

"Well this is a surprise I didn't expect you to be up Haku-chan" Naruto said as he looked over at the beautiful woman who came up to just under his chin with black hair that traveled all the way down to the back of her thighs, her skin was pale and had brown eyes, she had a large bust C-cup that bordered on D-cup, one of things that Naruto loved to grab, and a nice round posterior, the second thing that he loved grabbing on her, and wearing it was a simple white house coat who was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Well it's one of those instances where I just woke up?" Haku said as she shrugged her shoulders as she continued to make breakfast before she squeaked out in surprise as Naruto came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, one going around her waist and the other traveled up her body going between her bust and ended at her right shoulder, some thing caused a small tint of pink to appear on her cheeks "N-Naruto!?"

Naruto simply smiled and rest his head on Haku's other shoulder "It's today, the anniversary of the day that we met and the beginning of an incredible journey." Naruto said with a gently smile on his face as his mind raced back through the ages to a time where the humans of today didn't know existed to a small clearing in a wooded area with a teenage looking Naruto leaning back against a tree with a teenage looking Haku in his arms and pressing her body up against Naruto's.

Haku move one of her right hand and placed it over her heart and closed her eyes, remembering the first time that they meet which was the same memory as Naruto, before she turned around, wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, and kiss him passionately for a couple of seconds before she pulled her lips off his, without removing her arms, "On our anniversary where our journey began we head towards one that's about to begin." Haku said with a small smile on her face.

Naruto smile as well before he gave her a passionate kiss but suddenly broke it off when he sensed someone nearby and looked at the door way to see a woman, who had a smirk on her face standing in the door way, she stood at 5'5" had mint green hair, that had a orange hair clip on the right side of her face, orange eyes, and tanned skin and she was wearing a loose white nightie that was almost see through but did nothing to hide her CC-Cup breasts and plump posterior "Well if it isn't Fu-chan, how long were you standing there watching?" Naruto asking, amusement evident in his voice.

Naruto's question caused Fu's smirk to grow and Haku to gain a more noticeable blush on her face "Ooh, long enough to wonder if you're playing tonsil-hockey?" Fu's question caused Naruto to chuckle and Haku to pull him in for one more kiss before she let him go and returned to preparing breakfast, even though the little distraction had burnt it a little.

Naruto walked over to the table and sat down and was quickly joined by Fu "So what were the two of you talking about?" Fu asked as she tilted her head to the side causing Naruto to just stare at Fu for a second before he internally sighed after all the time that Naruto's group had been together each member had developed there own little quirk and Fu's was acting like she was a complete airhead, Naruto knew that Fu was there close enough to hear their conversation.

"We're going to be going to the Soul Society." Naruto said causing Fu to drop her act and be serious and Haku to turn and look at Naruto with a surprised look.

"So it's finally time, they won't leave us alone after this, and they'll more then likely try to eliminate us once they realize what we have hell they might go and declare all out war when they find out Mei's zanpakuto and it's capabilities." Fu said as she and everyone else in their group knew that there was no turning back after this and they more then likely would be war between the two groups, besides Naruto's group had certain _issues_ with the Sireitei.

"Yeah I know, but this was bound to happen at some point, regardless of if we went to the Seireitei or not they would have discovered us eventually." Naruto said while Fu scoffed at that.

"And when would that be 300,000 years." Fu said this while giving a shake of her head at the number.

Naruto couldn't resist such an easy jibe "More like 300,000,000 million years." he said with a smirk on his face causing Fu laugh and Haku to giggle.

it was then that the three of them heard a small yawn coming from the door way and looked to see that Matatabi being held in Yugito's arms and was rubbing the sleep from one of her eyes "Glad that you didn't disappear and head over to Kisuke's without me, I want to see what Misaki's kid is capable of." Yugito said causing Fu to look at Naruto with a slightly confused expression on her face.

"Masaki's boy is the one is the one that wants go to the Soul Society were just tagging along, I'm just going to help train him." Naruto said this as a grin formed on his face.

"The poor boy, I feel sorry for him already." Fu said with amused concern as she imagined the boys reaction at how power Naruto is, her concern was that she didn't want Misaki's kid to die.

Yugito walked over to the table and sat down while keeping Matatabi in her arms as Haku brought over some food and placed it in front of the two where Matatabi, suddenly wide awake from the smell of delicious food, started eating something that caused the adults around her to chuckle at her actions.

When Matatabi was finished eating and the others had there own share of food they all decided to go with Naruto to Kisuke's and meet Misaki's son so all of them went and got dress and grabbed their zanpakuto's and headed out with a excited child tagging long as she wanted to see the 'funny hat' man again.

All of them arrived at Kisuke's shop to see that no one was around but could feel the reiatsu of everyone inside and walked into the shop to find the lid to the underground training area where Naruto leaned down next to Matatabi and said "Honey why don't you go and say hi to the 'funny hat' man." after hearing what her father said Matatabi gave a big grin before she ran towards the hole and hopped through it giggling all the way.

"You properly just killed Kisuke." Yugito said with a smirk on her face as she knew how much trouble her daughter could be when she was that excited.

"Well he is a former shinigami taicho so if he dies from a single over-excited little girl then that's his fault not mine." Naruto said while chuckling which turn into full blown laughter when he distinctly heard 'IT'S MISTER FUNNY HAT' come from the hole in front of them, "I guess I should go down and spare Kisuke from dying, although that'll depend on what Matatabi is currently doing to him." Naruto said before dropping down the hole to Kisuke's personal underground training arena and headed towards he heard the sounds of Kisuke suffering some kind of assault from his daughter.

When Naruto came in view of where Kisuke was he was stopped cold as he couldn't quiet understand what he was seeing, somehow his daughter, Matatabi, had Kisuke on the ground and somehow was using him as a trampoline, the strange sight was greeted by the others that tagged along with Naruto and where looking on in mostly amusement and shock, but mostly amusement.

Naruto stood there for a few more seconds as he wanted to burn the image of this scene into his brain before he thought that Kisuke suffered enough "Honey, I think he the 'funny hat' man has had enough, why don't you let Kisuke breath and he can introduce all of us." Naruto said as Matatabi got one more bounce in before she ran over to her father and hid behind his legs while staring at the orange haired boy that was standing a ways from Kisuke.

Kisuke rolled over on his stomach and started coughing while taking deep breaths before looking over at Naruto "Well... it's good to Naruto-san, how have you been." Kisuke said in a slightly strained voice as he looked at Naruto's group but paid especially close attention to the little girl hiding behind her fathers leg, he wasn't going to let her out of his sight.

"Hey geta-bōshi, who are they and what are they doing here." the orange haired boy asked and before Kisuke could answer Naruto beat him to the punch.

"Well to answer your question Ichigo Kurosaki, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the one to train you so that you survive invading the Soul Society."

**x-Chapter End-x**

****Alright now before I begun I'd like to start by saying that I've made a couple of changes now what those changes are I'm not going to tell you'll just have to read and find out****


	2. Time for tort-I mean training

**Well wasn't much of a response to the first chapter but after what I pulled it was expected in fact I wasn't expecting any reviews at all so actually getting more then five is impressive and I was planning on updating 'The Power of the Guardian' but my mind decided to already to say 'Fuck that I'm doing this' not to mention that I had a little too much fun writing Matatabi's part**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Italics for thoughts, zanpaktou**

**Underlined and bold for Sealed characters**

**Bold for Hado, Jutsu**

**XChapter StartX**

Ichigo couldn't quiet understand what was happening in front of him.

At first everything seemed to be going great, he had regained the shinigami powers that that stuck-up looking asshole destroyed and dragged Rukia back to the Soul Society, then he was going to kick geta-bōshi's ass for putting him through all that pain.

But before Ichigo could even move a small blonde haired girl came out of nowhere tackling Kisuke while yelling 'IT'S MISTER FUNNY HAT' then started to bounce on him, which was something that Ichigo enjoy watching immensely, the scene of watching the little girl use Kisuke as her own personal bouncy castle distracted Ichigo enough that he didn't notice the four individuals come in and stare at the scene as well.

It was only after the only male of the group called out to the little girl, that Ichigo learned right then her name was Matatabi which he thought was an odd name for a anyone, that she stopped bouncing on Kisuke and ran to the man and hide behind his leg and was staring at him and it was then that Ichigo finally snapped out of it "Hey geta-bōshi, who are they and what are they doing here?"

Naruto looked at Ichigo where he had a small smirk on his face "Well to answer your question Ichigo Kurosaki, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'll be the one to train you to survive invading the Soul Society" Naruto would have continued but he notice something peculiar about Ichigo and looked at the zanpakuto that was in his right hand, or rather the broken blade from his earlier fight that resulted in the lose of his powers, and turned to look at Kisuke "I thought you were going get him to activate his shikai." Naruto deadpanned.

Kisuke was now nervous for the sole reason that Naruto would sick his daughter on him with but a word "You said you were going to arrive in a couple of days and if you had you wouldn't be asking that question Naruto." Kisuke said as he was still keeping his eyes on the girl.

Naruto just looked at Kisuke before scoffing "It's your fault for actually believing my words and because of it, this poor boy gets to have more time being 'trained' by me." Naruto said while he chuckled to himself.

Ichigo looked at the guy, who he know knew was called Naruto, and there was something about him that made out Ichigo off and the way that Naruto had said trained cause him to tense as Naruto made it sound it was going to be anything but training and not to mention that the way he looked didn't help either, Naruto stood at 6" even, had waist length black hair with blonde highlights that had shoulder length bangs framing the sides of his face, he wore a black high-collared, long sleeve mantle that split down the lower half.

Naruto looked over at Ichigo and started walked until he was next to Kisuke "Well, let's get started then shall we." that was the only thing that Naruto needed to say for Kisuke to put enough distance between the soon-to-be combatants and himself and when he sat down on a rock that was far enough away he realized something that filled him with terror, he took his eyes off of Matatabi.

Kisuke quickly looked over to where Naruto stood previously and saw that she was gone, upon seeing that his terror increased where he started to tremble and slowly looked around and as if sensing that he was looking for her Kisuke heard her voice echo all around him "Oh Mister funny hat." her voice in a happy, almost sing-song voice only served to make Kisuke break out in a cold sweat and started scanning the area around him. It was when he looking over the area facing Naruto and Ichigo did he freeze as he saw something, something with blonde hair that was directly in front of him, looking down at the blonde hair he saw that it was the girl and she had the biggest smile on her face while her eyes were closed and before Kisuke could say anything she lunged at his face while shouting "LET'S PLAY!" Kisuke could only scream as he fell over backwards desperate to escape what was to come.

-With Naruto and Ichigo-

Naruto chuckled when he heard Kisukes scream and knew that Matatabi went back to 'playing' with him and turned back to Ichigo and drew his zanpakuto, which was black with a distinct red-edge with it's hand-guard having flower like edges "Prepare yourself, Ichigo Kurosaki." was all that Naruto said before he rushed at him and it was only when Naruto was in front of Ichigo did his eyes widen and only dodge Naruto's overhand strike by instinct, the explosion from the sword connecting with the ground caused Ichigo to farther then would have, when Ichigo looked up and over at Naruto his eyes widened to the limit when he saw crater in the ground and only said "Oh shit."

Ichigo got up and ran for his very life, hoping to put a lot of distance between him and Naruto but that hope was dashed when he saw Naruto right on his tail. Ichigo was going to stop when he thought that Naruto's blade wasn't a zanpakuto but that thought fly out of his mind faster than a lightning bolt as one of Naruto's swings clipped his left shoulder, something that caused Ichigo to look at it in shock, then Naruto kicked Ichigo a fair distance away where he sat up quickly before he grabbed his left shoulder and looked at it again.

"Let me guess, you thought that I didn't have a zanpakuto and that there was no way that I could hurt you, boy how naïve can a person be, oh well you're about to learn that zanpakuto's aren't the only thing that can hurt a spiritual entities." Naruto said while bringing his sheath and putting it against the pommel of his zanpakuto "Now Awaken, Yoroi o kita kishi (Armored Knight)!" both the sheath and sword glowed while it changed shape and form. When the glowing ceased revealing Naruto's zanpakuto had changed into a spear with what looked like a couple of handles.

Ichigo watched as Naruto started walking towards him while spinning the spear in his hands and it was then that he remembered what Renji had said and looked at the spear in Naruto's hands "A name... for my zanpakuto?"

Ichigo's question caused Naruto to walking "Yes, every zanpakuto has a unique name and unique abilities. And every single shinigami has one." after Naruto said that he suddenly appeared above Ichigo with the spear tip pointed right at his heart, from Ichigo's perspective at least, and jabbed his spear at Ichigo slow enough to where he could dodge it, if he was lucky, and as Naruto expected Ichigo was barely able to dodge his spears thrust but not when Naruto grabbed the shaft and swung the spear at him, but what did catch Naruto's attention was that Ichigo blocked the spears blade with his own broken 'zanpakuto' _'interesting, it seems that he fights mainly with his instincts'_ Naruto thought as he watched Ichigo fly away from the force Naruto put into the attack.

Ichigo looked at Naruto and was surprised at the distance between them _'Did I really get sent that far away for simply blocking that attack'_ Ichigo thought as he looked at Naruto and noticed that he started walking towards him again "Wait why the hell are you attacking me, geta-bōshi told me that I needed to regain my shinigami powers, well mission accomplished right?" Ichigo asked only to find himself dodging Naruto's strikes again and wasn't completely successful and was struck several times with the blunt end that was furthest from the spears blade.

Finally getting fed up with being a personal punching bag Ichigo lashed out with his broken zanpakuto only to be taken completely by surprise when Naruto thrust his spear, which the blade now had a faint blue glow to it, only to pierce the remainder of the broken weapon, the glow going up to the guard, but what happened next left Ichigo completely frozen as the spear seemed to pulse and then the blade all the way to the guard turned into reishi and was absorbed into the spear before it was raised into the air where Ichigo followed it only for his eyes to widen when he saw that Naruto had his right leg held up against his chest then quickly lashed out where it connected with Ichigo's and sent him skidding backwards at a frightening speed, a speed that shouldn't be possible due to the fact that Ichigo's feet were digging into the ground trying to slow himself down.

Ichigo finally stopped when he slammed into a very large rock formation, causing him to cry out in pain and for cracks to form from the impact, _'Damn, just how strong is this guy he sent me flying this far with just a kick, and I don't even know how many times farther I was sent then last time'_ Ichigo thought as he was taking deep breaths while trying to ignore the pain coming from his chest and back when he heard the sounds of foot steps and looked up to see Naruto walking towards him again and suddenly pointed his spear at him before a blue ball of energy formed at the tip of the spear where Ichigo barely heard Naruto say "**Sōkatsui**" before a wave of blue washed over him and pushed him further into the rock formation for a second before it gave and Ichigo was sent flying a small distance, his body was mildly burned from that blue wave he got hit with.

Naruto used shunpo to appear near Ichigo's prone form as he looked up at him before Naruto points his spear at Ichigo one more time but this time instead of a blue orb a golden flame engulfed the spears tip before it suddenly was gone and the next instant Ichigo's entire body was engulfed in the same golden flame that Naruto suddenly called forth, as suddenly as it came the golden flames disappeared revealing a completely healed Ichigo, who was still holding on to the handle on his former zanpakuto, though the handle to his zanpakuto remained unchanged Ichigo sat up and started to pat his body down before looking at Naruto then jumped away from him and readied himself incase Naruto attacked, something that caused Naruto to chuckle "Do you really think that you could dodge my attacks under your own power?" Naruto said with a grin and it grew when he saw Ichigo grit his teeth knowing that he only dodged Naruto's attacks was because he let him.

"Alright enough, tell me what the purpose of you attacking and trying to kill me!" Ichigo shouted as he had enough of Naruto throwing him around all over the place and wanted some answers and he wanted them now.

Naruto looked at Ichigo and snorted amusedly at him "I didn't know that you need a reason to live?" Naruto said causing Ichigo to become confused which caused Naruto to chuckle once more "Your going to awaken your zanpakuto... or your going to die it's that simple" Naruto raised his spear once again before twirling it in his hands "Now PERPARE YOURSELF!" Naruto shouted then rushed at Ichigo, taking him by surprise, and grabbed the wrist on his right arm and threw Ichigo in the opposite direction that he had been sent flying.

Once again Ichigo found himself being sent flying by the crazy asshole that was Naruto Uzumaki and promised when he got the chance he was going to make Naruto pay for what he was being put through but all of that came to a crashing halt, literally, as Ichigo had finally impacted on the ground where his momentum forced him to roll on the ground before he came to a stop and quickly stood up before an overpower and oppressive feeling fell upon Ichigo's shoulders causing him to shudder as it was overflowing with killing intent and then he suddenly heard the sound of footsteps heading towards him and looked to see Naruto walking towards him, and a small part of his mind wonder why he always walked at him instead of doing something faster, but all thought stopped when Ichigo looked into Naruto's eyes and suddenly saw himself dying multiple times in multiple ways that started causing him to shake in fear and take a couple of steps back before he saw Naruto twirl his spear once then swiped it in front of him where a wave of ice was sent directly at him forcing him to jump to the side to dodge it only to find Naruto already there, the spear already in motion, and turned his body to the side to dodge the blade only for one of it's handles slammed into his ribs, where Ichigo swore he heard a couple of cracks.

Naruto watched in bored disappointment as Ichigo dodge his strikes, in anyway he could, in a fearful and frantic state only to fail as he received numerous wounds over his body only to finally realize that he stood no chance against him and started to run from him and Naruto used that to his advantage, in Ichigo's current state of mind he wouldn't notice that he would purposely miss, albeit barely, allowing the illusion to fool him and hopefully push him to awaken his zanpakuto.

Ichigo ran, he ran as hard and as fast as his legs could carry him, to get away from that monster, that demon, that abomination, that unholy walking figure of power and destruction, he just needed to get away from Naruto, he wasn't in anyway shape or form ready to fight against an opponent of this level and just needed to get away from him but to Ichigo's despair Naruto quickly raced after him hounding him with his spear where Ichigo was forced to, once again, dodge Naruto's attacks.

Naruto was beyond disappointed and was close to becoming annoyed at this point, he hadn't expected much from Misaki's boy, Naruto at the most expected Ichigo to have at least fought back a little before breaking hell he even expected the boy to run away from him in order to think of a way to fight against him but running away in complete fear with no thought to a counter-attack was something that Naruto never expected to happen. Now Naruto was entertaining the idea that he should just kill the kid to end all of his future suffering before he sensed a sudden change in reiatsu and saw that Ichigo had stopped running, his reiatsu was starting to surge, then turned while shouting out "Zangetsu" and swipe sending out an intense wave of reiatsu directly at him making Naruto stab his spear into the ground in front of him where a blue translucent concave screen, that was big enough to cover both the spear and Naruto himself, appeared in front of him just before the wave of reiatsu crashed into the concave screen were it was quickly being absorbed causing the spear to glow blue before the wave of reiatsu dissipated revealing Ichigo and his new zanpakuto, something that once Naruto looked at it found himself disappointed once again.

Ichigo raised Zangetsu above his head and looked at Naruto with a determined look but it look like he was glaring at him.

"Alright Naruto-_san,_" There was no need for pleasantries, not now, not when his very soul screamed at him to payback Naruto for everything that he had been put through. Snagging Zangetsu by the cloth Ichigo began to spin it about, without even knowing how to.

"I hope you're able to dodge this." Ichigo's voice was even.

Naruto looked at Ichigo slightly confused as to why he would say such a thing.

Brown eyes sparked their defiance.

"Because right now..."

The pinned cloth at his right shoulder swelled, then abruptly shattered "I can't control this very well!" Evidently, he wasn't kidding, as that same surge became tangible, rushing across the abyss between them.

Naruto didn't do anything as the more concentrated wave of reiatsu came barreling at him, where once more the concave screen appear in front of the spear, where it slammed into the screen where it started being absorbed, same as the last wave, before a large crack suddenly spider-webbed out in the screen causing Naruto's eyes to widened the slightest fraction before his right hand grasped the shaft "Mmnnn" grunting as Naruto added more power to the screen causing it to turn from a translucent screen to a solid blue concave wall making the large crack disappear just as the rest of the reiatsu wave disappeared allowing Naruto to drop the wall to see that Ichigo had pasted out and shook his head before turning and started walking back towards were all the girls were when he suddenly hear Kisuke shout 'PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI NOT THERE!'

"I knew I forgot something."

**X-Chapter End-X**

**Review if you please, after you stop laughing at Kisuke's torment and because for some reason I continued to forget to do I have a picture of Naruto's shikai and bankai on my profile along with a few others, so check them out**


	3. Arrival and an inevitable meeting

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Italics for thoughts, zanpaktou**

**Underlined and bold for Sealed characters**

**Bold for Hado, Jutsu**

**X-Chapter Start-X**

Ichigo and his friends where in Kisuke's underground training area where they were waiting for a second group that was coming with them to the Soul Society and were trying to guess who the second group was, though Ichigo already knew that it was due to the fact that he was there when Naruto told him, although Ichigo referred to him as 'that whiskered faced sadist' unfortunately for Ichigo he had said that out-loud once and Naruto had proceeded to prove just how much of a sadist he was and then after Ichigo was fully healed Naruto introduced him to his new trainer who turned out to be a purple haired woman named Anko.

Ichigo shuddered at even thinking about that 'woman's' name as the things that she did to him could only be called cruel and unusual torture and that woman wasn't the only one that had 'trained' Ichigo and while not as bad as Anko and Naruto the other women that trained Ichigo weren't much better making Ichigo wonder if all of them were sadists.

Ichigo's thoughts were broken when he felt a blood freezing chill go up his spine and started shaking, during the training with Naruto and what Ichigo came to call 'the five sadist queens' his body had quickly developed a warning response to their presence in the form of a chill travelling up his spine, the colder the chill the closer or more numerous Naruto's group was, quickly looking towards the latter with wide eyes as he saw a group of six walking towards them, with two of them that having a color that shouldn't be possible for a normal person, but the one person that Ichigo hadn't meet was a woman, something that made Ichigo think Naruto was a pervert for being surrounded by so many women, that had black hair that travelled down to her lower back and was wearing black loose fitting pants that ended at her ankles, a loose black T-shirt with a fish-net undershirt that ended at her wrists and a long black scarf that was wrapped around her neck and let the rest fall down her back in a pair of tails, all-in-all the woman looked like a stereotypical shinobi that was portrayed in anime's.

As Naruto's group continued to walk towards Ichigo's he looked over every person in his group and began wondering if all of them had their funerals prepared cause there was no way that those kids were going to survive the Soul Society and also began wondering if Kisuke was a man that was brilliant when it came to inventing things but anything outside of that and he was a complete moronic idiot.

Apparently Naruto wasn't the only one that was looking sizing the kids up as Anko voiced her thoughts "The brats are staying here, there's now way that any of us are babysitting." apparently Anko's statement was heard by the kiddy group and all of the guys were frowning at her while the lone female had a confused look on her face.

"We're not staying here and there's nothing you can do to stop us from going." Ichigo said and he meant it, none of the people in Naruto's group had any right to tell them that they couldn't go and rescue their friend.

"Well aren't you an arrogant piece of shit, hey Naruto remind you of anybody?" Anko asked with a teasing smirk.

Naruto chuckled at Anko's question "I do see a reminder of sorts but the difference is that mine was confidence and I actually had the power to back up my claims. As it was later discovered." Anko pouted before she gave a chuckle at Naruto's remark before looking back at Ichigo and gave a grin that was very familiar to the others of their group.

After Naruto's group was standing near Ichigo's Anko walked up in front of Ichigo with the grin on her face that made Ichigo take a couple of steps back "Nothing I could do to stop you huh, so your saying that if I take my zanpakutō and chop your brainless head off that wouldn't stop you from going, that you could stop me from fighting all of your group by myself. Don't make me laugh any time one of us were here we were kicking your ass from one end to the other!" Anko yelled and while she started out amused and playful she suddenly turned to angry and loud.

Of course Ichigo didn't like being yelled at or told that he wouldn't be able to rescue his friend and started yelling back at Anko which only started a shouting match and while Ichigo's group watched with concern Naruto's found it entertaining.

As the shouting match continued Haku moved close to Naruto "You do realize that this is going to end in one of two ways right?"

"Either Ichigo gets his ass kick worse then his training or Kisuke interrupts and we have to stop Anko before she kills him, but both of those are entertaining." Naruto said and as it turned out he was right, on both accounts, apparently Ichigo did a combination of words and movement that was one of Anko's trigger which sent her into a blind rage/bloodlust that caused her to attack and try to kill Ichigo, which in turn made Kisuke enter the fray to try and save Anko from killing him only to have her sights set on Kisuke as well.

Of course Naruto and his group did nothing, at first, as he turned out to be right once again, it was entertaining to watch not to mention hilarious in some instances before it turned dangerous when Anko drew her zanpakutō forcing Naruto to step in and stop her, though the way that Naruto stopped Anko shocked Ichigo's group along with Kisuke as Naruto had simply walked up to her, dodging the only attack that she threw at him, and gave her a deep passionate kiss that quickly turned 'hot'.

And it was quickly turning R-rated only to be interrupted by someone giving a constant annoying cough to get their attention, unfortunately for that person they only got Anko pissed off "Hey do you mind, I'm trying to fuck my husband here, if you had just shut up and stayed quiet you would have gotten to watch!" the only reactions that Anko's declaration got was the faces of Ichigo's group to make a very good imitation of a tomato and the laughter of their group as they watched the kids reaction.

* * *

><p>Naruto and his group had been sitting on top of houses in the Soul Society for half-a-day waiting for Ichigo's group to come out of Kisuke's Senkaimon although before anyone from his group could get into Kisuke's Senkaimon the strawberry asked, more like demanded, about Anko's actions and before Naruto could tell him to mind his own damn business Anko came up and delivered a kick right between his legs causing him to fall on the ground and grab his groin while shouting curses at her, only for her to laugh them off making him waste his breath, of course thanks to Orihime's abilities Ichigo was back on his feet faster then what should have been possible.<p>

Then they had to listen to Kisuke's explanation on for what to do once in the Dangai, which Naruto's group tuned out as they already knew what Kisuke was going to say, and when they were ready to go Naruto decided to be the evil sadistic bastard and told Kisuke that he would be watching Matatabi, something which caused his jaw to drop, turn pale white and start shaking before a second later he was tackled by said girl causing Kisuke to let out a scream when he saw her, while they were in the Soul Society where Naruto manically laughed at Kisuke's predicament.

A flash of light drew the attention of Naruto's group as Ichigo's group flew out of the Senkaimon that opened up in mid air where Ichigo's group were reintroduced to gravity and quickly fell to the ground creating a large dust cloud which was something that entertained Naruto's group, like watching television but then again they've lived for so long that everything was amusing to them, though when the dust cloud dispersed reveling how Ichigo's group landed, especially Ichigo, all of them started laughing their heads off at seeing the ridiculous position that Ichigo was in, something which caught said persons attention.

"What the hell are you all laughing at!?" Ichigo shouted at them even though he already knew the answer to that as Naruto's group replied with a simultaneous shout of 'YOU!' and continued laughing that started to die down when Ichigo rushed towards the Seireitei causing it's defenses to activate making wall sections fall from the sky and completely sealed the Seireitei off from the two groups before a giant fell in front of the wooden gate and challenged Ichigo to allow his group to enter the Seireitei.

During Ichigo's little distraction were his group was mainly focusing on what was happening in front of them Naruto's group, however, was focused on Anko when she suddenly said "My Second's near" when they heard that all of them were surprised as they figured that they would have to, at first, play hide-and- seek before finding their four known targets but their attention was directed back to where Ichigo's group was when they heard the giant grunt and lifted the gate above his head only to see him freeze and start shaking with fear before his left arm was suddenly severed from his body, something which shocked Ichigo's group and instantly grabbed the attention of Naruto's from the reiatsu that they sensed.

Anko began chuckling darkly and drew her zanpakuto and muttered "It's time to test my second" before she disappeared in a burst of shunpo while the others prepared themselves for their sole reasons for why they entered the Soul Society in the first place.

* * *

><p>Gin Ichimaru was looking at Ichigo Kurosaki, the boy that Aizen had taken an interest in, after cutting off Jidanbō's left arm with his zanpakuto and was expecting Ichigo to come rushing at him in rage from his actions only to be taken by surprised when a beam of light suddenly shot out from the left side of the gate entrance and was heading straight for him with alarming speed, something which Gin recognized with alarming familiarity, drew his zanpakutō as slashed at the beam of light, while using his Shinsō's shikai ability to increase his blades length, only for it to seemingly come alive and snaked away from his blade, which revealed the beam of light to be a blade, and headed straight for his head with what seemed like even greater speed.<p>

As the blade drew closer it angled itself so that it was now aiming for Gin's right eye and just as it was an instant from piercing it Gin disappeared in a shunpo and reappeared on top of a nearby building only to see the blade chase after him only this time it seemed to act like a whip and cracked at Gin only for him to use shunpo before the blade cut the building he was standing on was cut in half.

Gin reappeared on a nearby building that was far enough away from the snake-like blade to avoid any attack that might come his way but he also stayed close enough to the gate to see important detail, like Ichigo Kurosaki's expression which seemed to be fixed in a shocked and confused combo, however Gin's attention was drawn to the blade when it started to retract and disappeared behind the side of the open gate, who's gate keeper that had been keeping it open with his lone remaining was now on his knees with the gate resting on his shoulders, before a purple haired woman walked out and the first thought that Gin had was that it was Yoruichi only to be mistaken as the woman walked towards Gin allowing him to see her for a second before she disappeared in a shunpo.

A second later Gin spun around, his zanpakuto flashing through the air, and the resounding 'clang' of their zanpakuto clashing rang out through the air and it was during their deadlock that Gin was able to get a glimpse of her zanpakutō, something that confirmed what he suspected when he sensed the reiatsu coming from the blade and saw the specific ability of Shinsō shikai "Well this is a surprise, I didn't expect a ryoka to have the same zanpakutō as me." Gin said with his usually mocking smile plastered on his face.

"Same!? Bullshit _yours_ is a pale imitation of mine and besides" a cloud of smoke appeared completely obscuring Anko's left hand before it dissipated to reveal a double-edged jian "I've got two swords with the same ability." Anko said as she flipped the new weapon and was now wielding it in a reverse grip and brought it up against Gin's zanpakutō before she moved her right arm away, cocked it back, and said "Shoot to kill, Shinsō (_God Spear_)" and thrust her arm out with it angled away from the both of them as the blade shot off for a dozen feet before it came alive again.

Gin tried to keep his eyes focused on the woman in front of him, as a simple distraction could kill anybody, he really did but his curiosity about the second Shinsō was too strong and his eyes followed the quickly extending and alive blade as shot through the air and towards Ichigo Kurosaki, who was lucky enough that Anko allowed him to see the blade coming at him too fast for him to do anything except to bring his butcher knife of a zanpakutō in front of him to avoid being impaled, only for the boy to be taken by surprise at the power that came from the blade which pushed him into the air and straight into Jidanbō knocking him out from under the gate and straight towards Ichigo's group forcing them to scatter or be squashed.

Gin followed the second Shinsō as it retracted back to it's normal length just as he heard the large 'Boom' signaling that the gate had closed before being surprised when Anko had used Shunpo to appeared on a near by building and was joined a second later by five other individuals who only one of was male "Well now this is a surprise, I didn't know that there were five other ryoka that had entered the Seireitei that I didn't sense is quiet impressive, though the fact that the six of you are standing right in front of me and I still can't seemed to sense your Reiatsu seems to answer my question, even though it is a dangerous ability." Gin said before he jumped over to a nearby building to avoid a fast extending blade, when Gin looked he was expecting to see the Shinsō duplicate instead he was surprised that he saw it is was the double-edged jian who's blade had extended.

Anko grinned as she looked at Gin and knew that he was surprised even though he didn't show it not the only thing that Anko needed to do, besides continuing to fight/test him, and that was finding out where the other wielders were but then again she really didn't need to get Gin to tell her anything as the other three could simply go and simply start to destroy everything around them as that would defiantly draw their attention, along with every other shinigami that was and while that was a guaranteed to get draw them out there would be too many a one-on-one fight that they wanted so Anko decided to go with her original plan.

After retracting the extended blade Anko jumped at gin and thirsted her right hand out, making her Shinsō's blade shoot off like bullet forcing Gin to jump away where Anko then slashed at him with her left hand where the double-edge jian's blade extended quickly through the air forcing Gin to move his Shinsō to block the incoming blade and unfortunately he was in the middle of the air when he block and was sent a far greater distance then he expected.

After Anko retracted the blade she appeared above Gin in a shunpo she slashed down at him with her Shinsō that he stepped to the side to avoid only for Anko to quickly send a spinning kick to the side of Gin's head and the second after his head started moving after the impact sent a slash at Anko's leg that seemed to simply rake across her skin without leaving a mark, unfortunately for Gin the kick he got made it so that he didn't notice that the skin on Anko's leg was considerably darker then the rest.

Gin righted himself before he hit the ground and winced not realizing how hard she hit before looking around at the group of six and realized that he needed to head to the Taicho meeting incase the other five decided to get involved, something that he really hope that didn't happen until he got to the meeting if at all, cause he really didn't want to find out if they all were as equally as skilled and disappeared in a burst of shunpo followed closely by the group of six.

* * *

><p><em>This is just not my day'<em> Gin thought as he raced throughout the Seireitei as he dodged another attempted from the second Shinsō wielder to skewer him, though he was starting to think that she really wasn't trying that hard, as Gin continued to make his way deeper into the Seireitei he noticed that he was only getting attack and when he tried to move in a direction that they didn't like one of them moved in front of him to block his path where he was then attacked by the purple haired woman, where Gin quickly discovered that having an enemy wielding two swords with the ability to increase the length of their blades one would be better off dodging instead of blocking, of course after three failed attempts where it was just a repeat of his first, with the last one leaving both of his arms feeling numb,

Gin made a beeline for the meeting while dodging attacks sent his way by the purple haired woman and firing attacks of his own, mostly Kidō spells as the one time he used his Shinsō Gin almost lost his head, literally, and as Gin landed on the path that was in front of the Taicho meeting hall he heard "Shoot to Kill, Shinsō!" and thought '_Oh Fuck_' before spinning around to see the elongated blade of the double-edged jian swinging in a right upward diagonal arc at him with the second Shinsō behind the blade adding extra power and speed into it forcing Gin to do the one thing he didn't want to do in this situation.

He had to block.

Gin took his Shinsō and lengthened the blade until it pierced the ground in front of him and braced himself as best he could and it was then that he saw something that caused his eyes to widen in surprise as he saw the jian's blade grow darker until it was completely black before it made contact with his zanpakuto, where the impact alone was enough to cause both of Gin's arms to go numb, break his guard, smash through his zanpakuto's blade before an instant later the force from the impact sent Gin flying through the air, but not before the black blade left a deep gash on his chest, head over heals towards the door before he slammed into it.

The shinigami taicho's inside the meeting room were surprised to see the entrance door fly open and the form of Gin Ichimaru flying in and bounced off of the floor once before he righted himself and took a couple of steps back from the momentum and came to a stop in front of Retsu Unohana "Well, that one hurt." Gin said in a pained breath while Unohana had step to his side and began healing him.

"Ichimaru-taicho what happened to you?" Unohana asked as she knew that he had been attack and also knew that there were only a handful of individuals who could put him in such a state and all but one of them were in this very room while the one missing was currently incapacitated by his illness.

"Well, I was passing by the Hakutōmon _(White Road Gate)_ when I noticed that it was being open and saw that Jidanbō was opening it for a Ryoka and decided to discipline the gatekeeper when I was attacked by the Ryoka and after an initial confrontation he back off before this blade came out from behind the gate and attacked me and after a little bit I realized that the blade belonged to Shinsō." when that was said it caught all of their attention and caused their eyes to widen "though what I sensed was different, it definitely belonged to Shinsō" Gin would have continued if it wasn't for a sudden and vast surge of reiatsu that stagger all of the standing occupants inside the room and were taken by surprise by how large and powerful the reiatsu felt, it felt... even greater then captain-general Genryūsai Yamamoto and that in and of itself was terrifying to even think of let alone feel.

All of their attention turned towards the open door as they saw six figures walking through the door, with the lone male of the group in front leading the five females, and down in between the two rows of shinigami taicho's and came to a stop in front of Gin "Well you don't seem to be as battered as I thought, but then again she wasn't trying to fight only drive you... towards are other three targets." Naruto said and when the shinigami in the room heard this they tensed and readied themselves in case the six figure attacked them although one in particular was hoping that they would as he had been looking for a good fight.

Naruto just gave a grin when he saw the shinigami in front of him tensed and looked both his right and left and saw that they were tense as well only caused his grin to grow "We are here for the individuals that wield the four zanpakutō of Shinsō, Hyōrinmaru, Senbonzakura, and Ryūjin Jakka." when said wielders heard their zanpakutō's named called they readied themselves but when they heard the name of the last zanpakuto, they froze as shock and surprise filled them as the group of ryoka before them just said they were after Genryūsai Yamamoto and his Ryūjin Jakka.

"So you are after four shinigami that wield those specific zanpakutō, what reason would you have to target those four?" the question came from behind Gin and the person who said it was none other then the sitting form of Genryūsai Yamamoto who's hands were resting atop of a, what looked like, harmless old cane.

Naruto simply looked at Yamamoto before he chuckled "Why it's simple, four of our group have those same zanpakutō." that single statement caused rocked every single shinigami in that room to their core, dealing with a second Shinsō, Hyōrinmaru, and Senbonzakura could be done, difficult considering their respective abilities but do able, dealing with Ryūjin Jakka however was another matter on a completely different level and it was something that all of them secretly feared that a second one would appear.

Suddenly a large and powerful reiatsu fell down on everyone in the room that caused all but the group of six ryoka to stagger and all looked to see Yamamoto stand up from his chair and looked at the group with a powerful glare "I can not allow any of you to leave here, simply possessing those zanpakuto makes your group a danger and as per our law there cannot two wielders of the same zanpakutō." Yamamoto said as the top of his cane peeled back to reveal the handle to his zanpakutō.

When Naruto's group saw the handle of Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka they, for the first time since they arrived, readied themselves for an attack as they knew all to well just how powerful both the zanpakutō and it's wielder.

Upon seeing the ryoka group prepare themselves the shinigami taicho's prepares themselves as well, with some of them even unsheathing their zanpakutō's and it was there that both sides did nothing as they waited for the other to make a move first when suddenly a large and bright flash of light erupted in the sky and an instant later chaos ensued.

**X-Chapter End-X**

**Alright finally done with this chapter which took way longer than I wanted it to**

**But I do have an announcement and no it's not me announcing that I'm ending this story, being that stupid once is more then enough for me, no that I'm going to be doing four more stories and a one-shot, the stories will be, oddly enough, all Naruto crossovers, two with bleach with one of them being the start of a Series I thought up, one with Marvel (Surprised?, I was when it popped into my head) and the last will be with the Justice League.**

**Now for the One-shot, I need your help, during this chapter Kisuke was left in charge of Matatabi while Naruto's group is in the Soul Society and I need help coming up with things that Matatabi will put Kisuke through**


	4. First Clash Part 1- Aged Fire

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

**Italics for thoughts or zanpakuto**

**Underlined and Bold for Sealed characters**

**Bold for Hadō, Jutsu**

**X-Chapter Start-X**

Tense.

That single word perfectly described the situation that the shinigami taicho's and Naruto's group found themselves in after Yamamoto revealed his Ryūjin Jakka's handle.

And now both groups were at a stand still waiting for the other to make the first move as all but Kenpachi Zaraki didn't want to fight in such a narrow space with so many powerful individuals gathered together.

Then a large flash of light suddenly illuminated the entire sky.

The instant the light began to shine in the sky the Taicho's charged at Naruto's group, with Kenpachi charging first, where they waited for the shinigami to get close before Naruto simply said two words "Do it."

When the group heard that Anko, the only member of their group that had purple hair, raised her zanpakutō into the air, where one of the two raven hair colored members of their group, Sayuri Uchiha, use shunpo to at the rooms entrance the moment that Anko started to raise her zanpakutō, where the blade started to glow before it struck like lightning tearing up the floor around Naruto's group stopping the shinigami taicho's charge, with one exception.

The instant after the floor was destroyed two more from Naruto's group acted where the sole green haired member, Fū, jumped straight up in the air and held her zanpakutō out in front of her while the second individual with raven black hair, Haku, raised her own zanpakutō in front of her, with the blade still in it's sheath and was slowly becoming ice, and slashed it in front of her causing the sheath to fly at the feet of the nearest shinigami and quickly expanded to form a large wall the moment that the ice sheath hit the floor.

While at the same time Fū's own blade started glowing purple and broke apart in small tiny sakura petals and created a wall opposite of the ice wall, and due to the timing all but three of the shinigami taicho's were trapped behind, what all of them now knew as, Senbonzakura's shikai and a second later a large section of the petal wall was blown away by a large portion of... Senbonzakura petals, those this group seemed to be colored differently then the ones that formed the wall, Byakuya Kuchiki had drawn his Senbonzakura and used it to blow a hole in the wall made up of Fū's.

Naruto's attention was brought back to the newly created opening and saw a wave of ice coming directly at him and all of his group used shunpo to appear outside of the door, with Fū deactivating her zanpakutō making the petals fly back towards her and reformed her blade just as the shinigami taicho's charged out of the room, with Byakuya attacking with Fū and Tōshirō Hitsugaya clashing with Haku while the left over taicho's went after Naruto, Sayuri, and Yugito, with two exceptions .

Naruto acted first by silently activating his shikai, transforming it into a spear, and meeting the taicho's charge head on where Naruto slide between the legs of the first shinigami that he encountered, Kenpachi Zaraki, and moved his spear between Zaraki's legs and spun the spear around causing Kenpachi to spin through the air end over end before Naruto continued to the next nearest shinigami, who happened to be the single largest individual that Naruto had ever encountered and that they had already drawn their zanpakutō, and kept the large shinigami taicho from using his zanpakuto by keeping it in place with a powerful overhead strike with the spears blade.

Almost instantly after Naruto locked blades with the giant taicho he noticed that another taicho was attempting to get past him on his left where Naruto stopped him by suddenly putting up a transparent barrier right in front of them causing them to run right into it and Naruto used that as his signal to break the dead lock that he had with the giant shinigami and spun counter-clock wise and slammed one of his spears grips into the giant shinigami's side, with a small transparent barrier forming over the grip in the shape of a cylinder using it as a make shift hammer, hard enough to send the giant shinigami into the one that ran into his barrier and then spun clock wise, while putting up a transparent cylinder barrier around the other grip, and when his spear was about to make contact with the two shinigami the small barrier suddenly expanded and collided with them sending both taicho's back into the meeting room while mentally shouting '_FOUR_'.

Naruto momentarily released his zanpakutō and used shunpo to dodge a strike that was aimed at his back and reappeared at the spears cross section and spun it around and sent a thrust at the only other female taicho, who Naruto recognized as Soifon from Yoruichi's talks about some of her past in the Soul Society, who knock the thrust away and started a very fast paced and intricate fight, though with the way that Naruto was moving and using his zanpakto's shikai it was more like dancing.

As Naruto continued to fight/dance with Soifon he looked over at the taicho meeting room's entrance when ever he was facing it to keep an eye on Shunsui Kyōraku, as he was one of the few shinigami that Naruto's group were very vary of fighting against him, or more specifically his zanpakutō, and as Unohana was still treating Gin Ichimaru's wounds and Jūshirō Ukitake's condition seemed to be acting up.

But Naruto was on edge as he had noticed that Genryūsai Yamamoto hadn't moved from his spot, why? Why was he simply doing nothing, was he waiting for the member of Naruto's group that wielded Ryūjin Jakka to reveal themselves or was he hoping to prevent that as he knew what would happen in a clash between two Ryūjin Jakka's either way Naruto was thankful that he decided to stay out of the current fight.

Naruto was snapped out of his musings when he had to duck in order to avoid being decapitated by Kenpachi Zaraki, who had finally got back up after being sent flying through the air and came back to fight Naruto while he was currently fighting Soifon, only to then knock away a strike sent by Soifon when suddenly a large transparent cylinder appeared beneath Naruto's feet and shot up into the air and knocked both Soifon and Kenpachi away from the pillar before it shattered into a thousand different shards before suddenly shooting off in every direction, where Soifon and Kenpachi were pierced with hundreds of shards while Fū's and Haku's opponents were pierced with a dozen shards.

All of the taicho's that were pierced looked down at the shards in surprise as there wasn't any pain at all then their eyes widened in shock when tendrils of their reiryoku escape from the shards where the tendrils headed towards Naruto's spear and was absorbed by it and a second later a massive and powerful reiatsu suddenly fell down on all of them making them all tense up knowing exactly who the reiatsu belonged to.

As soon as the massive reiatsu fell on all of the individuals fighting Naruto immediately knew that Yamamoto decided to finally to enter the fight, something that Naruto and his group knew was dangerous especially when all of them were in such close proximity to each other, but the instant that Naruto saw a large fire suddenly at the back of the room instantly killed any further thoughts and caused Naruto to turn and shout "Shit, MOVE!" out loud as every one didn't need to ask why as they all felt the heat from Ryūjin Jakka and every single one of them disappeared in a burst of shunpo just as a surge of fire erupted out of the taicho's meeting room.

Everyone reappeared after the flame of Ryūjin Jakka had vanished, the taicho's appearing on the roof of their meeting room while Naruto's group appeared on a roof that was opposite of the shinigami's, and while the shinigami's were watching the ryoka intently Naruto's group was looking at the buildings entrance as a lone figure came out with a blazing zanpakutō and was looking directly up at them before he suddenly vanished.

Naruto's group instantly split into two groups of three and jumped in different directions to avoid Yamamoto's attack where he stood there for a second before he turned and looked at Naruto's group, which consisted of Sayuri and Yugito, which caused Naruto's eyes to widen minutely and thought _'shit, he realized that one of them wield Ryūjin Jakka, that just leave me one option I just didn't think that I would be testing how well my zanpakutō can handle his Ryūjin Jakka._'

As soon as Naruto realized that he summoned a transparent barrier around his spears and then used shunpo to appear above Yamamoto with his spear ready to strike but before Naruto and Yamamoto clashed he simply yelled out "SCATTER!" to his group, making all of them scatter in different directions, just as the barrier on Naruto's spear expanded to block the fire from Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto looked at the blonde haired ryoka as the two of them were locked in a dead, which surprised the aged shinigami, as he sensed the other members of the blonde's group scattered "You attack me in order to let the rest of your group escape, you are either very brave or foolish" Yamamoto paused for a second as he felt his reiryoku being absorbed into the spear "or perhaps arrogant due to your zanpakutō's ability to absorb reiryoku, either way it does not matter after your defeated I'll chase down the only two of your group who's zanpakutō remain unknown and find the second Ryūjin Jakka wielder." That was as far as Yamamoto got before his deadlock with the blonde haired ryoka was broken by his barrier expanding and being knocked back a couple of feet from the ryoka's strike.<p>

Yamamoto looked at the blonde haired in surprise, as it had been many centuries since there had been someone capable of knocking him back with a simple counter-strike, and before he could do anything else a flame like aura appeared around the blonde haired ryoka and heard him mutter "wrong thing to say old man" when suddenly the blonde haired ryoka appeared in front of Yamamoto, greatly surprising him, with his spear, already surrounded by a barrier, slammed into him, causing them barrier to violent expand, and sent him flying through the air.

After flying through the air for a little bit Yamamoto landed in a large open space that was next to a very large wall that he recognized as out side of the area of the Senzaikyū _Palace of Remorseful Sin_) but before Yamamoto could do anything a loud crash causing him to look towards the sound and saw the blonde ryoka standing ten feet in front of him with the same flame aura still surrounding him but it was when Yamamoto looked into the ryoka's eyes that he hesitated for the first time since his first encounter with the Quincy Emperor, Juha Bach but it wasn't the man's, or monsters, power that made him hesitate it was the feeling of a foreign power that he had never encountered before.

When Yamamoto looked into the blonde ryoka's eyes he noticed they were glowing, his sclera were emerald with a tint of blue while his iris's had streaks of crimson running through them like bolts of lightning, but what made Yamamoto hesitate was the fact that he could sense the ryoka's reiatsu, at all, when he was fighting against the other taicho's his reiatsu was easily detected, but now Yamamoto couldn't sense any reiryoku from the blonde ryoka, which was a first for him, and as such didn't know how strong the he was and while Yamamoto absolutely sure in his own strength it was advantageous to learn how your strength compares to your enemies.

Yamamoto got back to his feet and ran towards the ryoka, Yamamoto learned that if a individuals power was unknown then a direct confrontation was what was needed, and as he slashed his ryūjin jakka at the ryoka's left side only to find it blocked by the ryoka's spear where Yamamoto's reiryoku was quickly being absorbed into the spear, however to his shock the rate that his reiryoku was being absorbed was a highly substantial amount.

Yamamoto jumped back while sending a wave of fire at the ryoka, that was dispersed with a violently rotating half sphere, "It appears your zanpakutō's ability to absorb reiryoku is stronger then it appears, especially if you can create a barrier that can withstand ryūjin jakka's flames." Even though Yamamoto had said that he knew that this fight wasn't going to be a challenge, especially since the very brief deadlock with the ryoka had his reiryoku reserves down to where as if Yamamoto had been fighting for half an hour.

Naruto scoffed "Of course I can make such a barrier one of our group also wields ryūjin jakka, so the only thing that could possibly defeat me would be your Bankai."

"The ability and strength of your zanpakutō has allowed you to become arrogant enough that you believe that it would require my Bankai, impudent child in order to give you your lesson I will only need my shikai." Yamamoto said in a tone of voice that was confident bordering on arrogant at the mere thought of using his Bankai and even though he said that Yamamoto knew that in order to end this fight it might very well require the use of his Bankai.

Naruto simply looked at Yamamoto for a couple of seconds before he suddenly started laughing "Arrogant, that's a good one considering that I've fought against another version of Ryūjin Jakka and it would always take them using their Bankai in order for our fight to end." Naruto said to Yamamoto where the skin around his eyes wrinkle more, the only sign of Yamamoto's acknowledgement to their being a second Ryūjin Jakka currently running free throughout the Seireitei.

Of course being reminded of that fact caused Yamamoto to flare his reiatsu momentarily as he had to deal with that instead of fighting against an opponent who was simply stalling for time and with that Yamamoto sent a wave of flames at the blonde haired ryoka before charging at him, while a barrier absorbed the flames, and used Ikkotsu (single Bone) on the barrier, where the strength of the strike made cracks in the barrier, then a second later slammed his zanpakutō into the weakened barrier causing it to shatter.

When the barrier had shattered Naruto jumped back and summoned two additional barriers that blocked and absorbed the flames from Ryūjin Jakka while creating some distance between the two of them as he wasn't really eager to fight Yamamoto in close-combat and while his power isn't any where near what it was over a thousand years ago he was still strong enough to do some real damage if given the opportunity.

Not wanting to waste any opportunity Yamamoto was about to run after Naruto when four distinct reiatsu signatures had sudden large spikes indicating that all four had activated their bankai's causing Naruto to look over in the general directions of the spikes "Hmm, judging by the reiatsu it's Hyōrinmaru and Senbonzakura, they couldn't wait for a day at least." Naruto said before he banged a flat end of his spear on the ground which caused two transparent rings to cover the ground, the first one created had a five foot radius while the second one's radius was a bigger by a foot, where the first circle created an oval around Naruto and the second one created six blade like pillars that quickly spun around the circle blocking a strike form Yamamoto while the second barrier absorbed any flames from the aged shinigami's zanpakutō.

Yamamoto looked at the ryoka and the newly created barrier in irritation, while a small part of his mind couldn't help but acknowledge the power of the ryoka's zanpakuto to be able to withstand his zanpakuto's flames but Yamamoto also recognized the danger that such a zanpakuto posed to all shinigami and it was one of the reasons why he was still fighting against the ryoka instead of going after the second ryūjin jakka wielder, the fact that the second ryūjin jakka wielder hadn't mad their presence know was another reason, but the fact that the ryoka before him matched him physically while having reiatsu powerful enough to match his own while the Seireitei had no knowledge on him or his group, where four of his group had zanpakutō that were already being wielded by well known and respected shinigami's that were all taicho's.

Before either Naruto or Yamamoto could do anything else there was a second, even larger, spike of reiatsu near the position of the pervious spikes causing Naruto to look in that direction "Both of them activated 'that', honestly I thought that they had more restraint then that but then again they have been waiting for such a long time I guess they couldn't help themselves." Before Naruto could continue he disappeared in a burst of shunpo to dodge a torrent of fire from Yamamoto.

Naruto reappeared on the side of a nearby building and stuck to it as if it was the ground while looking down at Yamamoto "Geez, here I am trying to make small talk and you try and roast me, your not very nice are you?" Naruto asked in cheeky tone with a small smirk on his face.

Yamamoto looked up at the blonde ryoka with an raised eyebrow, trying to figure out how the ryoka was standing on the side of the building as if it was the ground, before he gave the ryoka a small glare for his impudence and stopped holding the power of his zanpakutō back which allowed his reiryoku that was being channeled into his zanpakutō to cause the fire encompassing his blade to grow in size and heat.

Naruto looked at Yamamoto as the fire and heat from ryūjin jakka increased and knew that he Yamamoto had stopped holding back, which was something that Naruto was happy about as it meant that he could stop holding his zanpakutō's power back as well, but before either Naruto or Yamamoto could do anything an enormous pillar of ice suddenly rose into the air making Naruto looked over at it and a couple of seconds later an enormous tornado of pink petals formed a good distance away from the ice pillar signaled that Naruto's fight with Yamamoto was at an end.

Naruto looked back to Yamamoto, a little surprised that he didn't take the opportunity to attack him, "It's a shame really, I was hoping that I would be able to fight you more but our time is at an end but as a reward for giving me such an entertaining fight I'll tell you my name."

Yamamoto looked at Naruto and grunted "Do you think you'll be able to escape me so easily as if I was some new shinigami you will not be going anywhere until I have the information of the second ryūjin jakka wielder."

Naruto just stared at Yamamoto for a few seconds before he started to chuckle which turned into a full blown laugh that continued for a couple of minutes "Oh that was good" Naruto said while whipping away a tear that welled up during his bout of laughing "it's been a while since I laughed like that but a couple of things first, you'll get your chance to meet the second ryūjin jakka in due time Yamamoto as they are just as interested in meeting as you are, second, to me it doesn't matter if your a newly graduated shinigami or your reiatsu amount is a thousand times more then mine and lastly," as Naruto started talking his spears blade started glowing a faint blue that continued to increase in intensity the more he talked and when the intensity was at it's peak Naruto suddenly appeared next to Yamamoto with the tip of the spear aimed directly at the center of his chest "my name is Naruto Uzumaki." and with that Naruto created a large transparent barrier that washed over Yamamoto and drew out all of his remaining reiryoku that he had and was floating behind him in a bright blue orb.

Naruto watched as Yamamoto felt all of his remaining reiryoku leave his body where his zanpakutō's fire sputtered out and fell on the floor as he passed out "Even though you wouldn't know your reiryoku will return to you in thirty minutes but until then have a nice nap." that was the last thing Naruto said before he disappeared, not by shunpo, not by pure speed, he simply vanished.

**X-Chapter End-X**

**I'll admit I was having trouble writing this particular chapter cause I could have gone in a number of directions but I mostly focused on Naruto fighting Yamamoto and while I know that people will have a problem with how I did the fight, especially when it involved Yamamoto, the thing I wanted to point out is that the main focus for Naruto or Yamamoto wasn't to fight the other, for Naruto it was to stall for time so they others of his group could spread out so that it would be harder for the shinigami to find all of them for Yamamoto his focus was solely on finding out information about the second ryūjin jakka wielder, Now if both of them had their focus on fight the other then the fight would have been much more intense but more then likely still ended in Naruto's favor due to the ability of his zanpakutō's ability.**

** But either way I'm glad that I was able to finish this chapter today as it's my Birthday and this is my present to me and you guys as well hope you enjoy it and as always.**

**Review if you please**


	5. First Clash Part 2- OF Ice and Dragon's

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

**Italics for thoughts or zanpakuto**

**Underlined and Bold for Sealed characters**

**Bold for Hadō, Jutsu**

**X-Chapter Start-X**

"SCATTER!"

The moment that Naruto shouted that out Haku quickly used shunpo to disappear from the current deadly battle, more importantly Yamamoto, and into the safety of the unknown layout of the Seireitei, though to be honest anywhere away from Yamamoto when he was fighting is considered safe.

Haku reappeared on top of one of the numerous buildings scattered all throughout the Seireitei and from what she could sense there wasn't anyone around... until one signature enter her range and from the feel of it it was Hitsugaya, something that brought a smile to her face.

Turning around Haku saw a dragon made of ice coming directly at her and channeled chakra along the blade and slashed upwards cutting the ice dragon in two vertically which allowed both halves to pass on either side of Haku while she looking at Hitsugaya, who was looking at her in complete shock, "I'm glad that we were able to meet up again, I have been waiting to see which of us is better at wielding Hyōrinmaru you, or me." As Haku said the word 'me' she unleashed her reiatsu while adding a bit of her chakra to it causing the floor around her to ice over.

Hitsugaya looked at the woman that was the third person to wield Hyōrinmaru in shock as this was the first time that he had seen such power from Hyōrinmaru as Kusaka and, to his envy, he never had such power that simply releasing one's own reiatsu caused Ice to form and before tōshirō could think any more on the woman's amount of power his attention was brought back to the woman in front of him only to see an ice dragon quickly coming at him causing him to quickly use shunpo to appear behind the woman only to be forced to raise his zanpakutō to block the slash that she sent at his side.

Hitsugaya quickly knocked the blade away and quickly turned and slashed at her abdomen only for his sword to be block by a wall of ice that suddenly rose up from the ice that was at her feet, shocking Hitsugaya at how fast it formed, but was forced to shunpo away when spikes of ice formed on the wall and shot out at him.

Hitsugaya reappeared on top of a nearby building but quickly turned around and sent a crescent wave of ice directly behind him, after sensing a spike of reiatsu behind him, that collided with an ice dragon made by the female ryoka wielding Hyōrinmaru, who was standing on a nearby building looking down at him, "tell me something ryoka, what is your group's purpose in coming to the Soul Society, was it simply to find and fight those with the same zanpakutō, or does your group have some sort of problem with the Seireitei."

Haku looked at the small shinigami taicho and giggled "Trying to figure out what our intentions are, how cute" Hitsugaya gritted his teeth as his brow twitched at having an enemy call him cute "well little taicho, if you really want to know then our groups purpose then you'll just have to beat me to find out." Haku said while increasing her reiatsu, causing a white aura to appear around her, and held her zanpakutō out to her right side and said a single phrase "**Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyōrinmaru**"

Hitsugaya watched as the female ryoka activated Hyōrinmaru's shikai and was slightly confused, the ryoka's Hyōrinmaru extended slightly in length and her reiatsu increase was normal for hyōrinmaru's shikai but the crescent-shaped blade and chain that were supposed to be attached to the hilt weren't there, and glancing upwards Hitsugaya could see the clear blue skies of the Soul Society, another thing that shouldn't be there as activating Hyōrinmaru's shikai also activates it's **Tensō Jūrin** (_Subjugation of Weather_) ability causing the sky to be filled with over cast and the only reason that such a thing wouldn't happen was if, but no that was impossible it took Hitsugaya almost the better part of five decades before he was capable of that.

Before Hitsugaya could continue to think anything else he used shunpo to dodge a wave of ice that quickly covered the roof of where he had just been and reappeared behind and sent a wave of ice at the female ryoka where she quickly turned around and sent a wave of ice at Hitsugaya's, which easily destroyed Hitsugaya's wave of ice, forcing him to jump into the air directly above where he was standing and activated his own shikai and sent an ice dragon directly down at the female ryoka where the female ryoka sent her own ice dragon at Hitsugaya's which then the two dragons collided with each other where the female ryoka's dragon was pushing through Hitsugaya's, albeit, at a slower pace compared to before.

Seeing the difference in power between them Hitsugaya knew that the only choice that he had was to use his Bankai if he had any intention to capture her alive, in order to extract valuable information about their group and their intentions, but even if Hitsugaya used his Bankai and went all out with it there was no guarantee that he would be able to defeat her, the female ryoka had already demonstrated the ability to activate Hyōrinmaru's shikai without using Tensō Jūrin, Hitsugaya couldn't afford to underestimated her and already considered that there was more then a good chance that the female ryoka had a Bankai as well but regardless of if she did or not he needed to end this fight, fast.

Hitsugaya jumped back as the female ryoka's dragon, or what was left of it, impacted the spot he had just been standing and started to drastically raise his reiryoku and almost a second later Hitsugaya felt the ryoka's reiryoku raise as well and when their reiryoku reached a certain point they both, simultaneously, cried out "Bankai, **Daiguren Hyōrinmaru** (_Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring_)!" as expected of two zanpakutō that were the same, their Bankai's were the same as well, ice had flown out and completed encased their right arms in ice that took the shape of a dragon's head, which also encased the sword's hilt, the ice continued onto their backs where two very large wings sprouted along with a long tail, the ice formed down their left arm and encased their hand and formed claws, both of their feet were encased in a similar manner as their left hand, the ice forming claws.

Hitsugaya knew that any doubt of the ryoka's claim that they had the same zanpakutō as four of the taicho's was gone when he finally saw what Hyōrinmaru's Bankai look liked but when Hitsugaya saw ice spikes start to form on the ryoka's shoulders and ice wings and immediately recognized it as **Guncho Tsurara **(_Icicle Flock_) and took to the sky just when the spikes shot out and managed to escape most of them, a couple had nicked his legs and one had hit his ice tail, and when Hitsugaya was high enough in the air he launched his own **Guncho Tsurara** at the female ryoka, who had simply brought her zanpakutō in front of her, but was blocked by a large ice wall that the ryoka created, the ice spikes becoming embedded into the ice.

Hitsugaya was about to charge at the ryoka when he felt a small burst of reiatsu then saw a giant hand form out of the ice wall, something that greatly surprised him as he had never even tried to create anything close to that and his surprise only increase as the ice hand continued to extend out of the wall, which was quickly followed by an entire arm and shortly after an entire body had emerged from the ice wall.

Hitsugaya would have continued to stare at the ice giant but was forced to turn around and blocked a strike from the ryoka, who had no ice anywhere on her but a quick look at her zanpakuto confirmed that she still had her Bankai activated, by the fact that the guard still had an eight-pointed star, as ice started to reform the dragon on her back and as that was happening the ryoka began to push Hitsugaya back down towards the ground where a large sound reminded Hitsugaya of the large ice golem on the ground and looked behind him to see that the ryoka was pushing him back towards it and when he looked behind him his eyes widened when he saw the ice golem had it's right arm raised with a large ice sword and brought it down on both of them.

Hitsugaya looked back at the ryoka in shock when he saw the arm coming down on them and would have moved out of the way if the ryoka wasn't holding him down, then the ice sword hit them, a large dust cloud exploded from the impact and for a few seconds nothing happened before Hitsugaya softly landing on a nearby building looking at the large dust cloud and was silently cursing that he had been forced to use his **Zanhyō Ningyō** (_Lingering Ice Puppet/Doll_) already but knew that if he hadn't the fight would have more then likely be over.

The sound of movement in the dust cloud caused Hitsugaya to bring his guard up but was forced into the air when a large spear of ice had just pierced the roof he had just been on, where it was icing over, only for three ice dragons to come flying out of the cloud and started chasing after him through the air where by the time that Hitsugaya had destroyed all of them that the dust cloud had fully dispersed revealing the ice golem standing in the same spot where it had destroyed his **Zanhyō Ningyō**, the ground it was standing on had iced over.

The Ryoka on the other hand was nowhere to be seen but his attention was brought back to the golem when Hitsugaya was forced to jump into the air in order to dodge another ice spear, for now Hitsugaya would concentrate on taking care of the golem, and rushed straight at the golem after dodging another of it's ice spears while firing off another **Guncho Tsurara** at the golem, making a dozen ice spikes pierce it's body, before landing on the ground in front of it where he launched **Hyōryū Senbi** (_Ice Dragon Swirling Tail_) at the golem's feet, encasing them and coating the ground in even more ice, then used **Zekku** (Void Sever) to send a narrow stream of ice at the golem where it impacted it's chest and completely pierced all the way through it.

Hitsugaya kept his guard up around the impaled golem, waiting for an attack to come at any moment, when two long lines of ice appeared out of the golems head before they spread out showing that they were wings, two very familiar wings, before the body of the female ryoka emerged from the top of the golems head, completely unharmed, and when she was standing on top of the golem and looking at Hitsugaya "Well, little taicho, this game has been fun, but if you have anything else you'd like to try now would be the time to try it."

Haku looked at Hitsugaya for a couple of seconds and seeing that he wasn't moving, nor was she sensing any build up of reiryoku, she decided that it was time to reveal the difference between the two of them "Very well then, allow me to show you the true difference between us." Haku said to Hitsugaya before she raised her Hyōrinmaru in front of her and pointed the sword tip at her chest before she impaled herself on the blade, completely shocking Hitsugaya, and said "**Bankai, Ni-banme no keishiki** (_Second form_)" ice spread over her entire body with such speed that it appeared to happen in an instant before the ice started spreading out and form a large ice spike.

Hitsugaya looked at the large ice spike in complete and utter shock as he wasn't sure what to make of the female ryoka impaling herself on her own zanpakutō, however, any thoughts Hitsugaya would have had were halted when he saw the ice spike start to have cracks appear all over it's surface before it shattered revealing the ryoka along with an incredible surge of reiatsu, which had approached Yamamoto's level and masked a similar spike that happened around the same time, but the thing that grabbed Hitsugaya's attention was her appearance, the ice wings and tail had reposition themselves on her back to make it look like they were natural, the ice on her arms and legs had stayed the same except for the right arm, which no longer had a dragons head but simply her hand, and the amount of ice covering them had appeared to have lessened had became see through, her head was now sporting a couple of ice horns and her ears were now pointed, the most easily noticeable changes were her eyes and skin, her skin now sported dragon scales on every visible portion of her skin while her eyes were completely crimson red with an ice blue colored slitted pupil.

"**Saikōsai joō doragon** (Supreme Queen Dragon), now I believe that it's time to end this squabble Toshiro Hitsugaya" was the only thing that Haku had said, which completely shocked Hitsugaya as he never said his name out loud, before she held out her hand and created a condensed ball of ice that had numerous sharp protrusions before she use shunpo to appear right in front of Hitsugaya, completely shocking him that anyone could use shunpo with the Bankai active, before she dropped the ball of ice and once it made contact with the ground exploded in a large ice spike encasing both Haku and Hitsugaya in it, however, Haku had the ability to actually move through ice that she had actually made, which is exactly what she did.

After Haku had exited the ice spike she looked at the trapped taicho before she disappeared, like Naruto, not by using shunpo, not by pure speed, she simply disappeared.

**X-Chapter End-X**

**Alright finally done with this chapter and that's all of the chapters that I'm going to be doing for the story for now and there's a couple of reasons for that #1 is the time it took for me to get this chapter out, two months and close to being three, #2 is that I haven't figured out what Fū's second form for her Bankai is yet and I'd like to work on my other stories.**

**Now in the words of the youtuber jacksepticeye 'Punch that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS!, and high-fives all around.**

**Review... LIKE A BOSS**


End file.
